My perfect family
by Maddian5228
Summary: Set 6 years after series 3 final. Rhydian and Maddy have got a cub. Her name is Katie Morris. This fanfiction is for them three like family. Hope you will like it!
1. Chapter 1

Introduction:  
>My name is Katie Morris. My parents' names are Maddy and Rhydian Morris. We are very different family. We are not humans. We are wolfbloods. My parents are not rich, but my family is perfect. I look like my father. I am blond like him and I have got his talents. I have got my mummy's eyes. I am normal height. I can draw very beautifully like my father. My dad is an artist and we often draw together. He draws either me and my mum or wolves. My father draws painting, which he later sells. He loves very much me and my mum. He repeatedly told me that. My mum is a photographer. My parents' best friends are uncle Tom and aunt Shannon. Tom and Shannon have got one daughter, called Lyn. She is medium height. She has got brown eyes and hair. Lyn is my bestfriend and she is on my age. Shannon and Tom are married. Shannon, Tom and Lyn are humans.<p> 


	2. Just a note

**Sorry if there are grammar errors, but I am not English. If you like the introduction, please review and I will write the first chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Katie's POV

*I am still sleeping, but I can hear mum and dad*

Mum: Oh, look at her Rhydian! She looks like you!

Dad: Yeah, but she has got your eyes and personality! I have dreamt about my own family and now I have it! * He kisses my mum*

Mum: *Kisses back* I have to go! I will be late for work!

Dad: Ok, love ya!

Mum: Love ya, too!

Few hours later:

Me: Morning, daddy! Where is mummy?

Dad: She is at work, but she will be back soon!

Me: OK! Daddy, can I ask you something?

Dad: Sure! What is it?

Me:When did you first meet mum?

Dad: When I was fourteen. Why are you asking?

Me: I am just asking. Do you love me and mummy?

Dad: Of course! You and your mum are everything for me! You have to know that!

Me: Are we going to draw together after breakfast?

Dad: Of course! Plus I have to finish some paintings.

Me: Thank you, daddy!

Dad: You're welcome!

**That is enought for now. I will upload the next chapter tomorrow. Hope you liked that chapter!**


	4. Not a chapter

**I am so sorry, but I can not upload the new chapter, because I am going to have an exam tomorrow and on Christmas holiday I am going to go on holiday with my family. I will upload the new chapter on 3rd January, 2015. Please do not hate me. **


	5. Chapter 5

3 weeks later:

Katie's POV

It was a normal day. Mum decided to go out with Tom and Shannon. She was waiting for them two when the doorbell rang.

There weren't Tom and Shannon. There were grandpa Dan and grandma Ema. They looked very angry!

Mum: Mum, dad what are you doing here?

Ema: We came to bring you back in Canada! You have to go to college! You still can! By the way, who is this child?

Mum: Mum, dad this is my child. Her name is Katie. And I am married to Rhydian. We are married for 4 years.

Ema: Lol! So that's why you disappeared with Rhydian 6 years ago?! Because of that cub?!

Mum: Look, mum! As you do not like I am married to Rhydian and we have got a child! And Katie isn't just a cub! She and Rhydian are my everything!

Ema: Oh, you are so cute! It is a pity that we have to spoil it all! Now, Maddy pack up!

But then Dad intervene!

It did not go very well! He stayed in front of mum! His eyes became yellow, his vens appeared! I have never seen him angry like this!

Dad: Look, However you do not like it, me and Maddy created a pack! Maddy is my alpha! And you can not just show up somewhere and ruin everything!I am not going to allow it! And now I will ask you to leave! Alone, without my alpha! Immediately!

Dan: Come on, Em! Let's go! You can not argue with angry alpha!

Еma: Ok, but one day we will come back and we will take Maddy far away!

They leaved, I was very frightened! Dad calm down. After that he hugged mum and kissed her.

**I will upload the new chapter on Saturday. If you like that chapter, please review! I hope you liked that chapter! :) :) :) **


	6. The end

p style="text-align: center;"strongI am so sorry, but I am not going to upload the new chapter. I will end the whole story. Please do not hate me./strong/p 


End file.
